


Snowed In

by oldenuf2nb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Community: hd_erised, Fanart, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Graphite on art stock, M/M, Romance, Skin, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: Draco's suggested a weekend in the country right before Christmas turns into time snowed in in the country. He won't remind Harry that they're wizards and could, if necessary, Apparate out.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huldrejenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/gifts).



> Huldrejenta, you said you liked them 'snowed in together'. Here they are!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/81842/81842_original.jpg)

Click the image for bigger version.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/95329.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
